


In Which Gordon Is Most Definitely Not A Morning Person

by bitemyshinyredtender



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Morning Routines, cute morning fluff, husband stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitemyshinyredtender/pseuds/bitemyshinyredtender
Summary: Even the grumpiest morning person can find someone worth waking up early for





	In Which Gordon Is Most Definitely Not A Morning Person

Mornings were rough for Gordon. Getting up at an early hour was always a struggle. At least, before he had Henry.

It was a miracle if Gordon woke up to his first alarm. And when he did finally wake up to his third or fourth alarm, it was a very slow process; his eyes took forever to pry open, his mind took its sweet time to dispel the sleepy fog, and his body took ages just to gather the motivation to move even the slightest inch. And the hardest part was getting out of the bed.

Henry, however, was the dictionary definition of “Morning Person.” He was up and out of bed within sixty seconds of waking up; covers were thrown back and curtains were yanked open… it was an ordeal, really. Gordon had no choice but to try to keep up with him. But over time Gordon realized that this wasn’t what made early mornings easier.

The best mornings were when Henry was still asleep. On the rare occasions when Gordon woke up first, he never made any attempt to go back to sleep. He’d spend the time admiring Henry while he was still peacefully dozing, taking in his husband’s dreamy features; from the way the hazy morning light cast shadows from his lashes onto his cheekbones, to the stray strands of hair curling every which way around his forehead and on the pillow. Gordon enjoyed watching Henry in these peaceful candid moments, and he wished that Henry could see himself in these moments as well, how truly beautiful he looked.

But the most beautiful Henry looked was when his eyes would finally flutter open, and he’d give Gordon that little shy smile he always had when he realized that Gordon had been watching him. Then his face would flush, and he’d attempt to pull the blankets up to cover it, but Gordon would roll on top of Henry and pin his hands down, peppering little kisses all over the blushing skin. They’d play around for a few minutes, taking in the lazy morning atmosphere together. Usually Henry would be the first to get out of bed, heading into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee for Gordon.

Mornings were rough for Gordon. But how lucky he was to have someone to make even the roughest mornings wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Tag yourself I'm Gordon


End file.
